


爆爆驯养计划②

by duckcrisis



Category: TodoBaku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis
Relationships: Todoroki/Bakugou, todobaku - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	爆爆驯养计划②

爆爆调教/驯养计划②

By: CHIO

———轟爆  
———道具/视奸

P.S：这篇可能会比较无聊。我忘记存档重新写了七遍，第八遍的时候几乎不知道自己写啥写到一半就彻底没耐心了一直想着快点进到下一步... ...希望我能学会乖乖存档吧... ...希望你们能喜欢.. ...

当爆豪醒来的时候，是在一张柔软大床上。胸前的刺痛感让他微微皱眉。他撩开被子，一个银质的反光物体瞬间吸引了他的视线。自己的乳首被穿刺戴上了乳钉。爆豪瞬间涨红脸，明明是自己的胸部却羞耻的移开视线。  
简单环视一周，四周除了一扇门以外，就是一面玻璃质地的墙，窗帘是被拉开的，所以他清晰地看到了墙外的场景。那是轰焦冻家里的客厅。  
轰焦冻只是简单地坐在茶几前泡着茶，但是脸上的装饰多了一个从未见过的眼镜。他活动了一下手腕，手腕所连接的铁链相当的长，足以让他敲到那面玻璃墙壁。  
他先去扭那唯一一扇门，很显然门是由外向内锁死的。扭头看向窗外，桌上的钥匙瞩目，他径直走向玻璃窗边，用力敲着玻璃，想使用个性却被完全限制。简单的火花对玻璃起不到任何的作用。  
‘半边混蛋！’爆豪对着窗外吼着，轰没有任何的反应，就像是他可以看到外面而外面看不到他一样，突然压下的窒息感让爆豪打了一哆嗦。  
【混蛋，别无视我啊】  
爆豪安静下来，垂眼发呆，他没想过会和轰是以这样的情况相处。他隐瞒着所有的人的事情，就是他暗恋着轰。暗恋的到了一种近乎卑微的方式，但是又不得不逞强。那种只能偷偷关注着，然后与暗恋着他的轰焦冻慢慢对上视线。赤裸的视线让他不愿去承认也不敢去接受，他对成为No.1英雄的执着与理想让他不敢就此停下脚步。他很想就这么停下来，向自己所喜爱的人示爱，但是他不愿认输，他怕就这么沉浸在其中，会渐渐停下脚步。  
可是他怎么也想不到，自己跟他的独处是这样的方式开启。隔着一面奇怪的墙壁。  
爆豪突然本能的躲开，转身看见身后几个触手状的机械手臂伸向自己，像是要把自己抓住。爆豪不断躲闪，余光看到墙壁外面的轰按了一个奇怪的遥控。他手腕上面的铁链便迅速收回墙壁内让他的背部用力砸到了墙上。剩下那些在空气中不安晃动的机械手推来了一个类似于手术床一样的东西，粗暴的把爆豪拖到了上面，固定住四肢，然后开始分别运作起来。  
双腿被强制分开，移动床被推向面对轰。现在的样子就像爆豪不知廉耻的对着外面大张着腿，而轰饶有兴趣的观赏着这个画面。  
他微微侧过身，看着另外的几个触手拿着润滑所需的物品朝着爆豪腿间方向伸去。  
装润滑液的瓶子被用力握住，透明的液体直接落到了爆豪的胸部、腹部，还有未勃起的性器上。  
手在爆豪的身上不断抚摸直到润滑被抹开，爆豪不断扭动着身体想要违抗这令人作呕的抚摸方式，可是得到的也只是机械手在他身上让他更加厌恶的抚摸。  
他敢肯定轰百分之百是可以看到他的处境，可是他就是坐在原地不给出任何反应，也不肯进来帮他。  
想着，一个沾满润滑液的机械手就伸到了他的后穴，一戳一戳的好像要进去一样。  
‘喂，到底在摸哪里啊混蛋... ...’爆豪艰难的扭腰，后穴却已经被占领，一根手指已经进入稍加停顿便开始加速。异物感和强烈的羞耻感让爆豪羞的想要死掉。  
轰赤裸的视线直直盯着爆豪穴口的所有动静。机械手的手指一根一根加入直到极限。爆豪的声音也从咒骂变得如同猫咪一样的绵延低鸣，微颤的呻吟声从轰的耳机传出，轰的下体也因为爆豪的呻吟而变得肿涨不已。  
爆豪的后穴慢慢适应着这些抽查，涨感被转换成快感，机械手似有似无的擦碰着前列腺进入肠道的更深处。轰看着爆豪的腰时不时一个猛颤，然后控制不住地呻吟从齿间流出；眼神有些迷离脸部不正常的涨红。各类刺激不断堆压只能让他气到略微迷离的效果。  
爆豪看到轰站了起来，在他的视觉盲区消失了片刻便带着出久走了进来。两人面对面坐在面前。说不上的耻辱让爆豪的身体紧绷。机械手的动作变得越来越快，爆豪已经渐渐顾忌不了外围的情况，自己的意识好像被彻底剥夺。  
‘好想... ..射... ....’爆豪努力适应着快感，高潮的感觉也越发猛烈。  
轰扭头看着他，出久也扭过头，只看到雪白的墙壁。他不明白轰为什么一直盯着这面墙壁，表情也有些怪异。  
‘轰，你在看什么呢’出久看着轰频繁的扭头程度不自觉的问道。  
‘恩，没什么。’轰扭过头，看着出久。顺手拿起茶壶把出久的杯子倒满。出久疑惑地站起身走强墙壁前看着，可是除了墙壁上独有的纹理，他看不到任何画面也听不到什么声音。  
爆豪的身体羞的好像被情欲染上了一层淡淡的粉色，出久一直在墙壁面前来回晃动让他屏着呼吸不敢有多余的动作。他紧咬着下唇已经出现了一排很深的牙印。因为他不敢叫出声。他生怕出久会听到他的声音，看到他这副羞耻的模样。 这样毫无廉耻大张双腿，臀间手指的动作就像是雌兽被进行播种。  
他强撑着意识，看到轰饶有兴趣的看着他，甚至与他对上了视线。下身不自觉又硬了几分。轰把手伸进口袋，把遥控器按钮上的速度调到最大。  
而爆豪刚挑衅的看了眼轰，瞬间被强烈抽查的冲击力顶撞的无法控制呻吟出声。出久站在墙前面看了眼又回头看了一眼轰，扭头坐了回去，时不时随着轰的视线看过去。  
爆豪只觉得羞耻，在这叠加的情况上是更加的舒服。身体紧张的紧绷起来导致后穴靠着本能紧缩，然而紧缩就会使他的后穴咬紧不断进出的手指。压迫的感觉顶着前列腺让他不断高潮。  
爆豪轻蔑的看着窗外的轰焦冻，身体不断高潮，直到彻底射不出任何的东西，然后一次又一次干性高潮直到绿谷出久离开。


End file.
